indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Robin Patterson/Archive1
Hi Robin. We do get around dont we!. Actually this was all inadvertant. As I am listing all the universities in each country I am calling them India:university X and that seems to place them in other wikia. Enjoy your travels Dr Joe Kiff - User:Lifeartist (talk) 08:13, 26 September 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello Robin. I just saw you at Kannur. Nice meeting you :) --Bhadani (talk) 13:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. And, I linked New Zealand http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bhadani&diff=prev&oldid=2357. Do you have any idea where your aunt worked in India? I would love to create a page for that place or the places where she worked in India. --Bhadani (talk) 13:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Darjeeling, I think; and definitely Gangtok, Sikkim, at the Paljor Namgyal Girls' High School. Robin Patterson 14:29, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Starter Wikia You are pretty fast :) and the work you are doing right now shall be useful to many current and potential users and editors. --Bhadani (talk) 14:18, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :Copy and paste, then a quick check to see that all links and other refs are OK. Easy when one has done it for several Wikia. Gets a bit less easy at 2 in the morning... Robin Patterson 14:29, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :: 2 in the morning, Patterson the Geek :) --Bhadani (talk) 14:33, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi :) It looks great talking to you again http://india.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bhadani/TemplateCulture&oldid=4342. The modifications done by you are fine. Everything in India Wikia is subject to changes with the help of each other as it is at a very early stage of development. Sports should be ok too. Right now, like a migratory bird, I am on Autism and Diabetes Wikias though I shall often contribute to India Wikia too. Regards. --Bhadani (talk) 17:30, 28 June 2007 (UTC) Primary education ion India Sent the following note to Mr.Bhadani on his talk page. :Thanks very much. Sorry to have missed you at Chennai. :What about the article on India primary education? How did you get the idea contents? :Since I am at present in NZ, I am able to compare the primary education, here and in India, Tamil Nadu. Intend sending my comments to you. How shall I send? --Dore chakravarty 22:14, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Any comment from you also? --Dore chakravarty 22:14, 27 July 2007 (UTC) photographs-B&W I have already uploaded some images used in enWP. Please see how you can use them here. --Dore chakravarty 01:15, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Mr HP He is very busy on family matters for some more time. Better not to disturb him till he calls back. --Dore chakravarty 01:25, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Districts of India As the above article is a copy of enWP, do you feel that a repetition of enWP here would not duplicate the same? How I should help here is not clear to me. There are lot of Quit India articles in enWP. How shall I go with them? --Dore chakravarty 22:30, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Junagadh Is this OK for this article?? After you confirm only I will upload. --Dore chakravarty 01:09, 7 August 2007 (UTC) india.wikia Sorry for the trouble. Understand. --Dore chakravarty 21:14, 12 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important Referred this to Mr Bhadani. :Tried to include image of India to show the states etc. Now I find that the other original contents of the article have vanished. To get them back, I tried but failed. Can you help on this to bring back and also educate me on this as I have to do many edits like this. --Dore chakravarty 23:17, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Can you help me please? --Dore chakravarty 23:21, 14 August 2007 (UTC) India-very important {place| India} If I use this with 2 flower brackets, in sand box, I could see the original article back. How to revert my edit back is the question. Probably Administrators can do it. --Dore chakravarty 00:42, 15 August 2007 (UTC) How you deleted India page-BABEL in user page Thanks very much. So far all went on very good. Please see my articles and improve them. You know them how to. You please let me know how to put Bable in my user page. In the mean time I shall try myself as well. --Dore chakravarty 04:54, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Babel templates Not successful please. It only indicates in red "Babel etc". Copying from enWP the whole user page also does not show. Want to indicate babel as in enWP. --Dore chakravarty 21:47, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Babel-user page Thanks very much. How you got and I did not get it? For my knowledge. --Dore chakravarty 05:40, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Category-addition I have sent to MrBhadani on his talk page for clarification as indicated below. The article Bangalore University has already the category marked. Will it be in order if all the sub-paragraphs in it demand the categories? Can you please check this and educate me to proceed further. --Dore chakravarty 22:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Uncategorized images ' Can you please indicate how to avoid the images coming under this category? I have some images here. --Dore chakravarty 06:29, 29 August 2007 (UTC) '''Can you help on these to educate me? ' --Dore chakravarty 22:25, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Place Better to remove '''Media in category "Place" under Place. Suggestions? :Better to add under Place city names, like Sikka,Junagadh, Porbandar, Veraval etc. I could not do this. How to do this? --Dore chakravarty 06:27, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Media in category "India" How this fits in there?? Can it be retained there? History reproduced below- :Current revision (14:51, 26 June 2007) (edit) (undo) :Robin Patterson (Talk | contribs) (|* to make it list at top of category) How to remove images from Uncategorised images list, under Special pages? --Dore chakravarty 21:10, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Dead end pages How to correct these? Please see Bangalore University under this heading. Is what I have done now (have added Link) correct? --Dore chakravarty 00:49, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Uncategorised pages Why this is appearing in uncat.pages? Link given below. Cannot find out. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Gujarat/Photo_gallery --Dore chakravarty 19:57, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Uncategorised pages Why this is still shown in uncategorised pages is not clear. Can you please explain? Link given below. http://india.wikia.com/wiki/Gujarat/Photo_gallery --Dore chakravarty 21:03, 10 October 2007 (UTC) India photo gallery I have uploaded two photos. If you find them not required you can get deleted. Thanks. --Dore chakravarty 07:41, 2 November 2007 (UTC) New pages-categories? Please suggest new category names for new pages that you see. It helps me a lot. :Copy of what is sent to Mr Bhadani. --Dore chakravarty 06:14, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Images How to upload images of commons from enWP or commons to eng or india? have done some earlier but now I cannot do it. How now? I am unable to save to my comp HDD itself. --Dore chakravarty 01:02, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Damoh What do you think of Damoh?? Recent page. --Dore chakravarty 05:47, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Image:Emblem of India.jpg I have uploaded the above image which was in svg format. Would it be correct in doing so from License point of view? Is uploading correct because I am unable to understand the free license givnen by the original uploader. --Dore chakravarty 22:06, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Emblem of India Expect further information. Could not get details, as suggested from Commons editbox. Dore chakravarty 06:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Emblem of India Thanks very much. Shall understand, try and let you know. Dore chakravarty 19:46, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Emblem My referred image is not deleted still. What do you feel? Dore chakravarty 20:25, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Uploaded Images not showing When I upload images, now, images are not showing but the details are shown. This was not happening earlier. When I click on the name of the image, it shows up on a separate window. Why this is happening now in not clear to me. As an example; :image: English dialects1997.png Can you explain? :Sorry, I am giving you trouble these days. Dore chakravarty 05:19, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Uploaded Images not showing Got the answer. I had disabled images. Hence they were not showing. Now OK. Please excuse me for troubling you. --Dore chakravarty 08:15, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Damoh How this came in my name to you? This is not at all mine. Please check?? --Dore chakravarty 18:53, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Adn. Thanks very much. I did not expect that I am so competent as you feel. However I have said yes. --Dore chakravarty 06:01, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Adm. Thank you very much. Sorry, I did not notice. I have said yes. --Dore chakravarty 06:08, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Hope yuou have seen my consent for Sysop as under; :Dore chakravarty to be sysop :Consent:Yes please --Dore chakravarty 19:05, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Help us categorise pages Can I help you in anyway?? I could not see move earlier on pages where I have said please see etc. --Dore chakravarty 05:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Forget all of them Please forget all of them. Do not worry. Try the latest for me so that I can do further work. Do you need any help from me on your latest comment on u c pages? --Dore chakravarty 19:46, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Redirects Do you mean that in the Summary column I write Link instead of redirects? Hope I have understood you correctly!. As Move is not shown in the headings I used this word. Shall I correct the rest or leave it. Shell I do hear after? --Dore chakravarty 04:31, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Redirects If you correct South india article as it should be, it will help me a lot. Probably, more trouble for you. --Dore chakravarty 19:43, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Sysop What happened to the Sysop proposal please? --Dore chakravarty 19:50, 12 March 2008 (UTC) South India Is the present edit OK please? You are always welcome to give suggestions. --Dore chakravarty 03:02, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hindu Thanks very much. --Dore chakravarty 18:49, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Template:User kn-1 'Template:User kn-1' How to get this template working? It is shown in dead end pages --Dore chakravarty 19:38, 22 March 2008 (UTC) My template Thanks for the information. --Dore chakravarty 06:37, 23 March 2008 (UTC)